


Resume Takeoff

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [48]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 708 OV, Community: ff_fortnightly, F/M, Post-Game(s), Rabanastre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthier wasn't the only one to lose transportation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resume Takeoff

When they retrieve the ship from Dalmasca, there's a surprise for Fran in the hold: her airbike, whole and purring. She drops to a crouch to re-check the sky-stone couplings.

Balthier performs the pilot's pre-flight check, and the navigator's, dropping back into his seat when his partner joins him on the flight deck. He still remembers the day Fran brought her bike into the Strahl; he remembers when it gained the second seat, their days of practice.

"Someone told Nono where to salvage," she says.

"Someone must have," he agrees.

The Strahl pushes them up into the clear, blue sky.


End file.
